What You Couldn't Do
by dramioneshipper
Summary: These are the days of our lives, and we will accomplish what you couldn't do.Rose, Scorpius, James, Albus and the rest of the kids are now in their 5th to 7th years at Hogwarts, and Darkness is pressing back around them. NextGeneration.


**This is just a basic description of the main characters, from Hermione's perspective. Enjoy my new story, hope you like it. (And yes, I managed to slip some dramione in there, but you'll have to see in later chapters…)**

Somehow they've grown from a rabble of kids to a poised group of grownups. At least, most of them. I know, I've seen them go from one state to the other. I've seen them go away to school every September, and come back every June, a little more mature, a little wiser, with a little more attitude. The kids we used to tuck into bed, read fairytales to, play ball with, who were so light with hope and love… They seem to carry the world on their shoulders.

My little Rose has grown into a beautiful, secretive, powerful young lady. The only one who is not scared of her in the house is me, because, if I may say so myself, I know about as many spells as she does. But when she looks at me with her deep blue eyes, tossing her long dark red hair away from her face, I can't help but be proud of the fact that she's my daughter. She's quick on her wand, smart as I used to be, witty and sarcastic as the worst Slytherin, but brave as any Gryffindor. I must say that I'm sorry to see so much pride in her at times. She can get quite haughty and vindictive when wronged. But I continue to love her as the little girl that used to run around the house in a tutu, and so does Ron.

Ron is more preoccupied with our son, Hugo. He doesn't appreciate the fact that he seems to be too into Quidditch for his own good. He's aiming for the post of Quidditch Captain as soon as James graduates next year, and I hate to say that he has a better chance of getting that position than of being a prefect, let alone Valedictorian. Ron tells me with wide eyes that he cannot believe why his son barely does his homework—"I mean, Mione, that's what's most important about school, after all!"—He usually pipes down when I remind him of his Hogwarts days. But Hugo's not half-bad, after all. He does well when he's interested, and has an unequivocal sense of humor that neither Ron nor I have passed on to him. I'm sure it comes from his uncles Fred and George Weasley, but I'm hoping it might not grow as much.

Ginny is my constant companion for the long nights when Ron is on an Auror mission with Harry, and the kids are at school. We usually drink tea and compare letters, or talk about old times, or gossip about our kids. That is how I keep up on my godson, Albus, and his siblings. I must not get unorganized, as that is not in my character, so I shall tell you about James Sirius Potter first, as he is Harry and Ginny's first born.

James is a grown up 17 year old in his final year at Hogwarts. As expected, he was made Quidditch Captain after leading Gryffindor to two Cup victories and one second place—though he doesn't talk much about that one. He's dashingly handsome, with his father's hair, his grandfather's eyes, and his mother's ability to see without glasses. I hear that he's quite the lady's man at Hogwarts, and though his father laughs at every letter describing his latest conquest, his mother just shakes her head and prophesizes that he'll only come to trouble with that bad habit. I personally find James to be a natural born leader, and am confident in his future in the Wizarding World. Ginny barely manages to hide her desire for him to become Minister of Magic, and I understand her very well.

Albus is now 16, like my Rose, and is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He is a very good prefect for Ravenclaw, the unexpected House in which he was sent, and excels in his studies, preferring reading History of Magic or Arithmancy or Ancient Runes than practicing his new dueling spells on his cousins (slight allusion to Rose and James). All in all, he's a kid after my own heart, although he seems a bit quiet at times, mainly in comparison to his other cousins. He admires his godfather Percy very much as well, and Ginny keeps laughing when I mention that she really picked the right godparents for her son. Of course, Albus has his grandma's eyes, like his sister Lily. They're green and beautiful, and seem to hold unmeasurable depths of knowledge and wisdom. It's rather unsettling really.

Lily Potter is the last of the Potter bunch, because even though Harry would have wanted more kids, Ginny put a stop to his blabbing by pointing out that no matter how much she loved her brothers, she would not go through the same Hell as her mother. She is Hugo's age, 15, since we have unwittingly had kids three years in a row, without interruption. She's still a girly girl, prone to gossiping and giggling in class, as multiple letters from the Head have informed Ginny. She's the picture of her grandmother, with her long, dark red hair and sparkling green eyes. She doesn't have Rose's grace, elegance or regal way about her, but she has a sparkling, bouncy personality that adds to her charm. She is not too intent on her studies, being much more preoccupied about her reputation amongst the young Gryffindor ladies.

All in all, we have a joyous little bunch, and though Harry and Ron often come back shaking their heads after an Auror Mission, claiming that darkness has endured and seems to be gathering forces unknown to…well, unknown to the Ministry, I'd like to think that they will continue growing in a peaceful world, unlike the one we grew up in. But as I see in my two oldest friends' eyes, this might not be the case.

**Well? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
